Where Is Your Boy
by Tao-Ri-Sarra
Summary: Kagome has enough and she heads back to her time. She locks the well or so she thinks. Until a certain few youkai make it through the well....
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: If you find sexual scenes, language, and a forced sexual relation to be of your disliking, PLEASE DON'T READ THIS STORY! I really mean it, because I do plan on getting into full detail.**

**Grand Theft Autumn/Where Is Your Boy**

Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.

Maybe he won't find out what I know:

You were the last good thing about this part of town.

When I wake up,

I'm willing to take my chances on the hope i forget you hate

Him more than you notice I wrote this for you.

You need him. I could be him...

I could be an accident but I'm still trying.

That's more than I can say for him.

Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.

Maybe he won't find out what I know:

You were the last good thing about this part of town.

Someday I'll appreciate in value, get off my ass and call you...

But for the meantime I'll sport my brand new fashion of waking up

With pants on at 4:00 in the afternoon.

You need him. I could be him...

I could be an accident but I'm still trying.

That's more than I can say for him.

Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.

Maybe he won't find out what I know:

You were the last good thing about this part of town.

Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.

Maybe he won't find out what I know:

You were the last good thing about this part of town.

Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.

Maybe he won't find out what I know:

You were the last good thing about this part of town.

"You know what InuYasha. I have HAD IT! I'm through with being second in your life. I'm going home and don't you dare try to follow me or try to bring me back to this hell hole, because I'm NOT COMING BACK!" Kagome snapped.

She had enough. This was the last straw, it was over between them. She was sick and tired of being second after Kikyo to him. That damn bitch was dead anyway!

"Kagome, please, wait…." InuYasha tried pleading. She'd never gotten this mad before. She was actually starting to make him believe this time wasn't just a threat.

Maybe she was serious this time. Maybe this was the end for them. Maybe she really wouldn't come back to him.

"No InuYasha, I've listened enough already. I'm sick and tired of all your shit. Get the hell out of my way!" the words floated from her lips with such venom, InuYasha was stunned, as she shoved him to the side to clear her path to the well.

InuYasha, try as he might could not get Kagome to stop her way to the well of time. Reaching out, he grabbed her school uniform.

"Kagome, I love you..." he whispered softly

Turning swiftly around, Kagome cracked InuYasha flat across the face. "Save your shit for someone who'll listen."

"Kagome..."

"SIT!"

Placing her hand on the lip of the well, she took one last venomous look at the man she one loved. "Fuck you," she said as an after thought, and slid into the well, a lone crystalline tear falling as the blue warmth of the portal to her time engulfed her.

"But Kagome I love you..."

Alright, I understand that this song has nothing to do with the story, as of -yet-. I can nearly promise you that you will soon understand why I placed it in the beginning; via: the entire storyline kind of will revolve around the song, and I find no reason to interrupt the storyline with a song.

Also: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, ITS CHARACTERS OR THE SONG GRAND THEFT AUTUMN/WHERE IS YOUR BOY BY FALL OUT BOYS.

Thank you for reading, review and I shall love you forever.


	2. Tears

Author message: Kagome's going to be acting really depressed in the next.

Landing on the bottom of the well, Kagome burst into a river of tears. 'That bastard, how can I love him when I hate him so much?' Curling into herself, she prayed she could just die right here, right now. 'I hope he burns in hell.'

Not wanting to crawl out of the well at the moment, she laid down at the bottom. It was dark when she left the feudal era, so she guessed it was dark here too.

"I don't want to see him ever again…."

After crying for hours on end, Kagome finally passed out, exhausted from crying, her tears long gone and dry.

InuYasha leapt into a tree. This was the first time he had ever cried since his mother died. The first time he truly began to fear he was all alone.

It didn't hurt this much when Kikyo died. Maybe it was because Kikyo was murdered. Kagome chose to leave him.

It had been hours, and he had stayed in the Goshinboku, awaiting for Kagome to come back so he could apologize.

Apologize… He hadn't apologized and meant it since he was a small child. But this time, he was more then sorry. If she didn't except his apology, he would die.

He guessed this was one of those things you don't know what you have until its gone. Then you want it, need it back.

Sango and Miroku began to worry. Kagome and InuYasha had been gone for around 4 hours. The sun had already gone down, and they hadn't seen either of their friends. Kagome hadn't even came back for her backpack.

Sango stood, grabbing the yellow pack, and began walking back to the well.

Reaching the great tree, she saw the red kimono of her inu-youkai friend.

"InuYasha?"

He looked down at her, slowly.

The sight she saw shocked her.

InuYasha, eyes red, hollow and puffy with tears floating down his cheeks. He looked completely depressed as if he wasn't really there.

She'd never seen him like this. She turned quickly, rushing to get Miroku. Maybe he could help. Maybe...

DREAM OF THE PAST

"InuYasha," Kikyo purred into the dog demon's haori. "I love you, come with me. You know my reincarnation isn't good enough for you. She can't make you truly happy like I can. Come with me, let's find a place where we can be together forever."

"We will. Once Naraku's gone." InuYasha whispered, holding her fast to his body as if she was slowly slipping away. (AN: She is )

"Let's kill my reincarnation, InuYasha. Then until he is defeated, we can be together."

"We can't. We need her to see the shards."

"So is that all I am InuYasha? A Jewel Shard detector?"

"Kagome..."

"No, I want to know; Is that all I mean to you?"

InuYasha was stunned silent.

"You know what InuYasha. I have HAD IT! I'm through with being second in your life. I'm going home and don't you dare try to follow me or try to bring me back to this hell hole, because I'm NOT COMING BACK!" Kagome snapped, rushing off, away from the ones who had hurt her.

Kikyo reached out to hug InuYasha from behind, but was pushed to the side, as InuYasha rushed off to chase after her stupid reincarnation.

END DREAM

The sun rose and shined down upon the hollow time-traveling girl. She had climbed so slowly up the well, she didn't know if she would make it to the surface.

She felt like she was drowning. In anger or sadness she wasn't so sure.

Finally reaching the surface, like breaking the surface of a pool after being under for so long, her suppressed lungs took what seemed like a first breath of air.

Slowly, she slid her legs over the edge and touched ground, and started the torturous journey into her home she hadn't seen in weeks.

Entering the den, she slid agonizingly onto one of the soft couches, sprawling herself over it on her stomach as she began to cry for the millionth time that mourning.

She heard a soft clicking sound coming closer and closer. Closing her eyes, she calmed at the familiar sound.

"OH MY GOD! KAGOME!" Kagome's mother shrilled, rushing to her daughter's aid.

Isn't that cute. InuYasha's actually sorry for once! MWAHAHAHAHAHA…

Ahem. ANYWAY……There's a BIG secret next chapter that Kagome's going to find out.

And for all Kikyo and InuYasha fans: I'm sorry, I really hate both of them. I think both of them have a stick shoved higher up their asses then Sesshoumaru does (I like Sesshoumaru FYI). There will be no Kagome-x-InuYasha in here. I believe she is too good for InuYasha because of how he treats her. Anyway, thanks for reading, please review.


	3. Goodebye to You

After about four hours of weeping onto her mother's shoulder, Kagome looked a wreck.

Her mascara had run down her cheeks unsoundly, giving her the look of an insomniac and her eyes were a bright pink red.

"Kagome, honey. What's wrong? Is it InuYasha?" her mother asked, as she got up to get her daughter some more tea.

And with that, Kagome started another round of tears. "Why doesn't he love me? What I have I done to deserve this!"

Sitting down, Higurashi stared at her daughter. "What has happened Kagome? What exactly do you do in the past?"

And so Kagome told her mother of how she broke the jewel which had been inside her small body, of their adventures in the feudal era and of her friends and of her ancestor, Kikyo's love for InuYasha, how Naraku made them betray each other and then killed Kikyo after she had pinned her love to a tree.

"Kagome, did this Naraku have two daughters?"

Kagome looked up at her mother from her tea. 'Wait a minute I didn't mention Kanna or Kagura to her yet...'

"Yes...Why?" She asked, slightly anxious to hear what her mother knew.

"Neither have been able to hurt you have they, Kagome?" her mother smiled at her.

"No, they haven't, but they have tried..."

Nodding, her mother got up to get more tea. As she poured the brew into the cups she asked over her shoulder, "His name was Onigumo, was it not?"

"Yes, but mom..." Kagome stood. "How do you know all this."

Her mother turned and pasted on a fake smile. "Don't worry Kagome, it's nothing..."

"Mom, don't lie to me just tell me the truth."

"Alright" Higurashi sighed, "but lets sit down first."

They quickly moved to sit on the couch in the den.

"Kagome, Onigumo is your..."

Kagome's jaw dropped. Well. THAT explained a lot. All of a sudden she felt very faint, weak. "So, he's my FATHER?"

Her mother nodded, "So to speak. Besides, haven't you ever wondered why Naraku didn't just kill you and take the shards? Why he never really went after you, but went after InuYasha instead. And no sister would want to really kill their younger sister. Just please, Kagome. Don't tell Souta. He doesn't need to know quite yet."

Kagome nodded, standing up. "I'm going to go shut up the well for good now, so Souta doesn't have to find our."

Heading outside, Kagome took energy scrolls with her.

Once in front of the well, she whispered, "Goodbye, InuYasha," and began to seal the well forever.

All right, let me explain; you all deserve an explanation to this theorem. If you look at Kagome and Onigumo, they look very similar. (I realize you're probably going 'duh, they're drawn by the same person'. I will explain) Since Kagome doesn't finish the jewel shard, Naraku lives all the way until Kagome is born (600 years is NOTHING to a youkai) and died when Kagome's mother purified him. Understand? Good...

And so Kagome is basically going to end up wiping herself and the jewel shards from the future altogether by killing her own father. Understand? Good….

Anyway, review and I shall love you forever!


	4. Kidnap

Stepping into the heat of the misting shower, Kagome let the shower head beat down upon her back, soothing the heaviness of her tears. If she weren't so lonely, she'd feel happy.

Reaching for the strawberry-mango coconut hair shampoo (it actually smells really good and is pretty fragrant), Kagome began the quick work of cleaning herself of all evidence that she'd been crying.

InuYasha had made up his mind. He was going to the future to get his Kagome. He would later tell her how he felt once he calmed down. She always made him calmer when she was close to him.

Lunging into the well, InuYasha waited to feel the cool warmth of the portal, but instead, he felt the hard pain in his ankle, as he hit solid ground, breaking his ankle.

"DAMMIT WHY CAN'T I GET THROUGH?"

Sliding the shower door open, Kagome reached for a towel, and quickly dried, putting on a white tank top, a pair of underwear and a pair of baby blue shorts.

Drying her hair as she headed to bed, she opened the window of her room, and gazed out, her eyes failing to notice the black and blue swirls that had come from the inside of the well, but rather set on the place where the moon should have been. 'Hmmm...it's the new moon...'

Yawning, she laid down to sleep, exhausted from all she had done that day. Pulling the covers tighter to her, she fell into a comfortable sleep.

Three figures entered the room of the sleeping maiden. One was female, the other two male.

"WILL YOU STOP STEPPING ON MY TAIL!" a voice yelped softly in pain.

"Oh, quit your whining I did not." The other man replied.

"Did too."

"Shut it both of you, before you wake her up!" the girl hissed. "Or worse yet I tell Kouga that you were the reason she woke up."

"Please don't Ayame, Kouga would not be pleased with us!" the begged.

Smiling, the female glanced at the girl in front of her. "Then Hakkaku, go pack Kagome a bag of cloths, and Ginta, help me carry her. We have to get her home by midnight."

"Yes Madame!" they replied, quickly going to their assigned jobs.

Kouga curled into himself. His wolves surrounded him completely, attempting to warm their leader. He was cold, freezing.

The fine hairs on the back of his neck stuck up at attention, even though the room itself was very comfortable.

Where was Kagome? He had sent Ayame and Ginta and Hakkaku out to get her over an hour ago. The new moon was never any good for a youkai without a mate. Though Kagome had yet to agree to become his mate, she should be able to get him back to normal mostly.

Perhaps during the next two weeks he could get her to become his mate. He'd surely try his best, even though she'd set her sights way to low on that stupid inu-bastard.

Suddenly, another pain wave racked his body and he whimpered, causing his wolves to scoot closer to him and begin whimpering as well.

"Kagome, please come soon..."

Soon, the trio of wolves returned with the package Kouga had whimpered to them. Ginta held Kagome under the legs and under her neck, fast to his body. Walking into Kouga's den, he was met with the full pack of wolves surrounding Kouga. Slowly they parted to allow Ginta to place the Prince's mate-to-be beside him.

Ginta leaned forward, and set Kagome on her back next to Kouga, who, upon smelling her, whimpered and turned to face her, wrapping his arms around Kagome and pulling her flush against him, one hand on her waist and the other pillowing her head.

Ginta took his leave quickly, knowing he was barely welcome, as were the other wolves right now, whom also got up and began to leave.

Kouga softly growled, nuzzling her neck with his tongue. "Kagome, please give me a chance to love you." Softly, the wolf prince bit the girl on the back of the neck. "Please stay with me..."

He gently licked at the tender flesh that would soon become a mate mark if she too would consent.

Read and Review, And I'll love you forever!

Quote to ponder: Live in your world. DIE in mine.

Meaning: don't anger me. I WILL kill you off in my stories if u anger me enough!


	5. New Moon Mission

During the middle of the night, Kagome woke to the feeling of being loved. Warmth flooded over her bare shoulder in short spurts. Short, wet, hot spurts. Opening her eyes slowly, she dazedly looked into the purest blue eyes she had ever set her eyes upon.

"Kouga?"

"Yes my love?"

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE! I'm not supposed to be here! Last night I curled myself in to my nice, soft, warm bed. I should still be home! I must be dreaming, any moment now I'll--"

Kouga growled, and rolled her onto her back and straddled her waist, grinding his hips into hers. "This. Is. Not. A. DREAM..." He growled out, once again grinding against her with every hot spurt that flowed from his lips and onto her neck, sending a cold chill down her spine.

"Kouga, Please get off of me. You're hurting me. Please Kouga..."

Kouga growled, and leaned over to kiss her, forcing his tongue into her warm mouth. He grunted, and began rocking softly against her, as he kissed her softly.

Strangled, Kagome whimpered. The wolf mounted her, shifted his weight to his knees more then to the hips his thighs pinned down, lessening the pressure slightly so it wouldn't hurt her as much.

Taking her hands, she placed them on his hard, chiseled chest, and tried to push him off of her, but to no avail, he was too strong and too heavy for her to move off of her slender frame.

Crying out, she struggled as the wolf on top of her took her wrists and pinned her underneath him, rendering all of her resistance useless.

She was able to feel the hard pressure of his arousal against her thigh. Once more she tried to struggle against the body pushing hers further down into the bed underneath her writhing body.

Jerking her mouth from hers, she whimpered softly, "Kouga...please stop..."

Breaking the kiss, Kouga went to take the thin material covering her chest.

"Kagome. Why is it that you ignore all of my advances? At least I try. InuYasha doesn't even show compassion with you, Kagome. I love you, will you at least look at me the way you look at him. Dear god, Kagome, he doesn't even LOVE you, can't you see that?"

Kagome began to cry again. Why did he have to bring up InuYasha?

"Kagome, if he hasn't realized how precious you are, he doesn't deserve to have you. Please Kagome. Just give me a chance. I can treat you so much better then he has."

Kouga pulled her up into his embrace. He would never let her go. Even if she asked, he'd never forget the feeling he got around her. He wanted her to grace the world with her smile, not curse him with her tears.

"Alright Kouga." Kagome murmured, snuggling into Kouga's embrace, as she felt the pad of the wolf's thumb wiping away a falling tear. "I'll give you a chance."

Kouga, smiling, pulled the flower in his arms out from under him, and held her in his lap. "Thank you, my love..."

Gently, he pressed his lips against Kagome's shoulder blade, and sank his elongated fangs into her slender neck.

Kouga heard a soft whimper from the girl in his arms. Slowly and softly, he pulled her head up to rest on his strong chest, and rocked the small woman until she passed out.

"You now belong to me..."

First off: Kouga and Kagome ARE NOT MATES YET!

Kouga just forced Kagome into a temporary courting. Unless they mate within 5 years, the mark will disappear. However, Kagome doesn't have to consent to become Kouga's mate. Once the first mark is placed onto the courted (or victim in Kagome's case) the courter can do whatever they please.

Ok I was told by an anonymous flamer that the story has nothing to do with the song. Actually, it does. IM NOT DONE WITH THE STORY. And, by the way, hasn't anyone ever told you if you have nothing nice to say, SHUT YOUR DAMN TRAP? And some things are made to not make sense. It happens a lot. AND, when you're going to completely diss someone's work, I suggest that you do not give the person's email. That can end up in your computer being hacked into, bugged, destroyed, information being stolen, ect. Especially when you don't know who exactly you're dealing with. Or with what the other person is dealing with.

Anyway, for those of you who actually enjoy my works: I thank you for being so kind. I really have some problems going on, which is why my storylines are getting kind of funky. Oh, and I've gotten lovey-dovey, cuz I got myself a boyfriend after he hacked into my computer He's my best friend, Kiki's cousin Roman (Ramo for his friends), whom I've known since I was 5. Anyway, ja ne, and thank you!

R+R Please!


	6. Chikara, Shiori and Yume

Morning came quicker then Kagome wanted it to. The shining sun smiled down menacingly at her through the cracks in the rock of Kouga's cave. Snuggling closer into the warmth beside her, she sighed, looking up at the cave well that softly dripped down on its occupants.

Slowly, she began to notice, the slow, warm, wet movement on her shoulder, not going down, but up. Then she noticed she was naked

Growling came harshly behind her in her ear, ever so softly, almost caressing her ear as it ran down her spine, making goosebumps pop up all over her slender arms. She felt herself sliding into the welcoming heat behind her until it enveloped her, as she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist, as she went to get up off of the soft mat of furs, straw, grasses and feathers.

"Kouga, let me go. I have to go wash up and get dressed," Kagome mumbled, indicating her clothing, or rather, lack of, in this case.

"No, you don't have to do anything..." Kouga mumbled, scooting closer to Kagome, burying his nose into her long, soft ebony hair.

He slowly inhaled the scent that was all Kagome's. God she was beautiful. Despite how he would be lying to himself, he still wanted to fantasize about them being together forever. He'd never be that lucky, Kagome'd never look at him as she did InuYasha...

Suddenly, a loud gurgling sound echoed through the cave. Chuckling, Kouga stood, and put on his chest plate.

"Heh. I'm going to go get us breakfast. Tsuuki (that's my wolf's name irl!), watch Kagome while I'm out."

The soft silvery-blue white wolf padded in silently, ears back slightly, and ran straight for Kagome's lap. Giggling, Kagome began to rub the wolf behind her fluffy ears, which perked up at the sudden sound the mistress made.

Kagome watched as the wolf prince got up and left her alone with majestic blue wolf, whom now occupied her lap.

Looking over his shoulder, Kouga called out, "I'll have Chikara and Shiori come in and get you dressed."

Looking down at her naked form, she blushed, and attempted to hide herself somewhat with the blanket at her waist.

"Ohayo, Kigome hime," greeted a young female wolf, about 17 years old, with golden hair down to her waist in a high ponytail, her aqua blue eyes glistening with pure contentment. "My name is Chikara. (Chii-car-ra)"

She was dressed in a short light tan fur wrap and a under wrap over her chest (old age bras, must have sucked in hot weather, and since this is during the hot season...) showing off her well toned arm, leg and stomach muscles. " I am a female warrior."

Another girl poked her head inside the room. "Gomen, Chikara. My mate wouldn't let me go. Yume will be joining us shortly in her room."

Nodding the elder wolf reached out to her. "Come Kigome, lets get you some cloths."

Looking at the hand before her, she took it, and was gracefully lifted from her place upon the ground.

Following the two beautiful wolfenesses, the wolf beside her, she entered a dimly lit room where a small wolf sat on a mat in front of a low table, her back to the intruders.

Clearing her throat, Chikara waited for the small, short black haired wolf youkai before her to respond, "Yume..."

Turning around too quickly, showing off the large stomach protruding from between her breasts and her hips, she lost her balance, waving her arms around in a circular motion, she yelled "AYAAAAAAAA!" before falling straight back onto the bed behind her, legs sprawled out in front of her like a child.

Rubbing her back, she took the arm offered to her and unsteadily stood back up.

Smiling, Kagome watched the woman teetering over, and engulf her in a hug.

"KAGOME-CHAN!" the girl exclaimed lovingly, "It's been so long! Where have you been?"

Shrugging, Kagome replied, "All over the place, really."

Ok, first off, when you think of Chikara, think older sister. She's about 3 years older then Kouga. Also remember the fact she's a princess of another wolf tribe, and is Kouga's brother, Kuro's mate. Also, she has a heavy accent, when thinking of the accent, think someone Russian is speaking. Heavy, deep, female voice. I realize I misspelled Kagome's name twice, that was to let everyone understand how Chikara pronounces her a's as i's.

Shiori is mated to a male with silver hair and green eyes, who's a wolf-inu named Kibou, who's mother left him with his father, and now lives with Kouga. There will be some anger between him and InuYasha and Kouga later on.

And Finally, YUME! This is NOT Yume from the future, this is her ancestor. Yes I realize Yume In the future is human, but she does have some youkai tributes, ie: her intelligence. She is mated to a male wolf named Ichigo.

Some Japanese links:

Chikara: means strength and power. Figured it was perfect for a female wolf warrior.

Kibou: means hope. You'll find out later why hope ties into his character.

Ichigo: means strawberry. He's a little fruity, as you all shall soon find out.

Thanks for reading. Review and I'll love ya forever!


	7. Start Swimming

Grabbing a piece of cloth, Yume began to measure Kagome for her new clothes. Yume sat down in front of a low table and began to make tea for her guests, handing the strips of cloths to Shiori.

The miko put on the borrowed fur skirt over her underwear, and kneeled down beside her friend and took the cup of tea offered to her with two hands.

Yume looked down and placed her hands on her swollen stomach.

"So, Yume, what do you think the child will be?" the golden haired beauty asked as she hand stitched the fur skirt of the new princess.

"Well, Ichigo wants a boy; I really want a girl, but I don't want to disappoint my mate. I just want him to be happy."

"Yes, I know what you mean. Kibou is the same way with me. 'Give me a boy, mate' it really gets funny after a while."

All of a sudden, all three girls looked to Kagome.

"Kagome... Don't think I'm trying to pry into your personal life, but... do you ever plan on returning love to Kouga?"

"I don't know, honestly..." Kagome murmured, gazing down into her teacup.

With a worried face, Chikara sat down beside Kagome and whispered, "Kagome, I need to talk to you..." Looking up, she smiled. "Shiori, Yume, why don't we take Kagome to the springs to wash cloths and sew? We'll tell Ginta where were going so Kouga won't worry."

Helping Yume up, they collected the laundry, and walked towards the hot springs. "Ginta, were going out to wash; tell Kouga to come collect Kagome once he has returned home."

After a while of walking down the cliff leading to the wolves den, they arrived at a steamy spring.

Kagome was about to spring into the spring (no pun intended) until a soft-clawed hand began to lead her to the side, near the edge of a tall sakura tree.

"Kagome, I need to warn you; in wolf traditions, a male only needs the female's consent to court her and place the mating mark on her neck. No consent is needed for anything else..."

"Chikara, why are you telling me this?" Kagome asked, "I don't even know you..."

"I tell you this because I don't want you to end up like me." Chikara stood, sadness marring her perfection. "Kagome, if you like Kouga enough to be his mate, tell him, before he forces you into a life contract you don't even want."

"Chikara, did your mate force you?" Kagome asked, as the woman began to walk away.

"Don't get me wrong Kagome, I love him with ever fiber of my being. I just didn't want it at that time. If Kouga asks to have you, and you want him as well, tell him outright, truthfully, or love might meet you with force if you deny him," the wolfeness said, embracing the smaller girl before her in a hug.

WITH KOUGA

Kouga began to drag the large stag he had caught and killed back towards their home. There was enough meat on this kill to eat for sever days and to dry for a few weeks for winter.

At the entrance of the den stood his friend, Ginta, and a whimpering Tsuuki, who walked over to him immediately. ""Kouga, Chikara and her sisters took Kagome to the springs and told me to tell you to go collect Kagome there upon your arrival."

Growling, Kouga turned and began to stalk off. "Ginta, start cooking the deer."

WITH KAGOME

"AH this feels HEAVENLY!"

"Doesn't it? Almost enough to make you want to stay in for-" Shiori stopped and looked towards the sakura tree.

Chikara, looking towards the tree, stepped in front of Kagome, growling menacingly.

"Hanyou, you have no right to be here, leave now and I will not kill you!"

InuYasha dropped down from the tree, landing in a crouch, and stood up slowly.

Looking up, Kagome saw, for once in all the years she had known him, tears streaming down his pain-streaked face.

"Kagome, how could you?"

"Because she's not yours, never has been, never will be." Kouga growled out, pushing InuYasha into a tree, and holding him there with an extremely sharp-clawed hand on his throat.

Looking over his shoulder, he barely heard Kagome softly whimper, "Please...don't hurt him..."

Dropping him to the ground he turned on her, his eyes the color of newly spilt blood.

Was his mate defying him?

"What, Kagome. Do you love him? Do you want to be with him?" Kouga growled, grabbing her by her upper arm roughly, piercing her soft skin with his claws.

Wincing at the pain, she whimpered, "No Kouga... I don't love him... I want you..."

Letting go of her arm, he lightly took her hand in his, and growled, "Come Kagome. Chikara, take care of him."

She slowly follower Kouga, as he led her through the forest to the edge of the mountain cliffs, which would lead them to their home, where he decided that she was moving way too slow.

Picking Kagome up, he placed her legs around his waist and his hands supporting her back, her body flush against his, and took off at sickeningly fast speeds towards the wolf den, into his room, where he dropped her unceremoniously on the pallet in his room

WITH GINTA AND HAKKAKU

Looking towards the room that their leader occupied, then down at the dinner they had just finished cooking, as soon as Kouga entered the den.

"LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO GO IN AND DISTURB THEM!" Both shouted. Then, looking back at the door, then to the other, "YOU DO IT!"

Ok there are 3 kinds of matings:

One Sided. Both party's benefit, but one gets the better deal.

Forced Mating. This is also considered rape. Even if you want someone just as a friend, they take you completely by force.

Consensual Mating. Both parties agree and are met by equal love.

Chikara wanted to consensually mate with Kuro, but at the time was forced into it, ie: Kuro ended up raping her. By Kagome saying she loves him, she just made it consensual, so now she has the choice when they finish the courtship. By that one little word, she

If anyone is asking themselves why when Kouga's by himself the parts are so short, there's a hidden meaning behind it. It is that Kouga is nothing with out Kagome; he needs her to survive. I know, very romantic


	8. Belonging

"Kouga..."

Before Kagome could finish her sentence, Kouga had sprawled out over the span of her body, his head in the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

Feeling a vibration coming from the wolf above her, she squirmed a bit until Kouga growled deeply at her, moving his lips to meet her soft ones.

Moaning into his mouth as his tongue enticed hers, Kagome wrapped her arms around his slim waist. (Yes, I realize his waist is larger then hers, but they're flush together…never mind...)

Slowly, they separated for air. Kagome smiled up at the prince, leaning her forehead against his.

"I love you Kouga..." she murmured into his ear, as he nuzzled her neck with his mouth.

Rolling off of her soft body, Kouga embraced the young woman within his arms. "I love you too, Kagome..." Picking up her body, with his strong arms. "Will you be mine, Kagome?"

Nodding, Kagome reached up and kissed his lips lightly. "I will..."

Smiling, Kouga put his into her hair, inhaling her sweet scent. "Come, Kagome. Let's go eat dinner."

OUTSIDE ROOM

In a large huddle, stood the entire wolf tribe, trying intently to listen in on their leader and his soon-to-be-mate.

Out of nowhere, a long string of giggles erupted from behind the curtain.

"KOUGA STOP!" Kagome was heard, snorting out as she laughed out.

A low growling could be heard before Kagome's laughter stopped.

Looking towards the room where their leader lay, everyone looked around at one another.

"Like HELL I'm gonna be the one to disturb them!"

MEANWHILE WITH CHIKARA, SHIORI, AND YUME

Taking her sharp blade, Chikara pressed the metal tip to the hanyou's throat.

"Tell me one fucking reason I shouldn't kill you for trespassing on wolf territory."

Choking, InuYasha could feel the blade begin to dig into his tender flesh, right above the Adams apple on his neck. Trying to stand up, Shiori kicked him in the ribs, folding her arms across her chest.

Yume stalked over, and, growling, called out the magic word she had yet to hear Kagome use. "SIT! Bad Boy!" Amazed she watched as InuYasha went sprawled down into a InuYasha-sized crater. Tilting his ears, InuYasha tried to pinpoint where the voice came from so he could strangle the daylights out of the owner. "Oh! Boy! You're a good doggy aren't you?"

Suddenly hearing her sisters growls, she quickly took the sword at his side away from him.

"You won't be needing that anytime soon where your going!" Shiori's melodic voice laughed venomously.

"Now listen, you foul little half blood. And listen well. Kagome belongs Kouga, not you. If I ever find you near her, I will not think twice as to slit your throat, awake or asleep, you will die at my hand, for that you shall be assured. She is our sister, our princess, or friend. Hurt again, and we all shall kill you!" Chikara hissed, in a crouch. "Shiori, give me this miscreant's sword."

Taking the sword from her sister's delicate hands, she snapped it in two, and threw the pieces at him.

"Now leave, before we decide to kill you..."

Standing up, InuYasha grabbed hold of Chikara by her upper arm. "I'd rather die, then allow any of you filthy wolves to touch my Kagome!"

"I can arrange that!" the blonde said, spinning around, and round house kicking InuYasha into the sakura tree, knocking him unconscious. "Come on, we have to get back home..."

5 MINUTES AT THE WOLVES DEN

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that listening in isn't a very kind thing to do?" Shiori asked, helping her sister along, holding her arm supported.

Everyone turned around, and three male wolves lunged forward.

(I'm going to cover all three of them)

Kuro x Chikara

A 6'9 foot tall wolf, in a black fur wrap, and chest, leg and arm armor ran to Chikara, and began to check her over to make sure she was all right. "Chii, where have you been! I've looked all over for you!"

Looking away from her mate, she went to move away, until he pulled her slender body back into his hard chest. "Answer me mate..."

Leaning up to his ear, she whispered, "Had to deal with a disobedient fool. Don't worry, I'll make it up to you..."

Kibou x Shiori

"Shiori..." Kibou growled, glaring at her.

"I understand. I am sorry, I didn't mean to worry you, Kibou."

Stepping up to her, he nuzzled her affectionately, "Come mate, lets go to bed."

Giggling, she followed her mate lovingly, gazing back at her younger sister.

Ichigo x Yume

Growling, Ichigo glared down at his mate, who bowed her head lowly in submission. "Damn it, Yume. Where in the hell have you been? Are you really THAT stupid? Maybe if I punish you, maybe then next time you'll think..."

Zoning out, Yume looked for her sisters' eyes, asking silently for help.

That is, until her mate struck her across her face. Reaching up to cup her cheek, she felt the liquid heat swarm to her face, making her light headed instantly. Crying out, she dared a quick glance at her mate, whom was glaring down upon her.

"I-I-I'm so sorry..." she blubbered out, before, falling weakly to the ground, letting out all of her tears.

"Get the hell off the ground and quit your fucking crying."

Ignoring him, she wrapped her hands over her head, as the sobs ran through her.

Grabbing her up by her arm, he hissed at her, "Yume. I. Have. Had. ENOUGH!"

Softly, she whimpered, as her mate dragged her roughly towards their room.

Shoving her roughly into the room, she lost her balance, and fell onto the sturdy table, breaking it under her weight.

Ignoring her harsh cry as she made contact, he left her there to sleep, thinking nothing of the consequences of what he had done.

Responses and thanks to my Reviewers:

Thank you for your support:

Qarry

Sexkitten: I'll email you if I ever get stuck in the story.

Your Sister Teania: HE DOES TO AND YOU KNOW IT SIS! But, do not worry. He WILL melt if I have ANYTHING to do about it! laughs maniacally

random person: I prefer to write my stories by myself. I despise anyone who tells me to cut something out or that suppresses my genius (or insanity, however your views may be.) And, by the way, how old do you think I am?

dallas dyer: Kouga isn't being mean to Kagome, per say. He's trying to get her to consent before the week of the new moon is over (when most wolves take a mate). He sees InuYasha as a threat to his claim, and by Kagome asking him to step down, that's like denying his claim to her, which is why he is constantly trying to dominate her, as well as committing his love to her at the same time.

I'd also like to assure all of you, that Ichigo is not abusive towards his mate. However it may seem, he does love her, but he shows that love with violence when she worries him, to make sure she doesn't endanger herself again. Some background on the sisters:

When they were very young, their mother died, leaving them alone with their father, who, after they were old enough, began to beat them and, had once, raped Yume. That is why she is so submissive; afraid to be punished yet again for something she has done. Though she does not remember, for she has suppressed it, it does effect her on a daily basis when it comes to her reactions to her mate, because they both have/had dark green hair and hazel eyes.

Also, I'd like to make it CLEAR that, yes, Ichigo just hurt his mater like her father did when she was younger, but he WILL make it better…maybe…

He only means for her to listen to him. He's one of those people that have anger management problems…

Anyway, thanks for reading. Review, and I shall love you forever!


	9. I Hate You

Helping Kagome out of bed, he entwined their fingers, and led her outside, where all of the wolves of Kouga's den had piled around to listen in on their leader.

"What the hell is all this then?" Kouga growled, making everyone jump back in surprise. Everyone had been watching helplessly as Ichigo had thrown his mate into their room; everyone had heard her sharp cry upon the impact and the unnerving sound of wood splitting in two.

Kouga let go of Kagome's hand, stalking over to his brethren. Grabbing him by the neck, he raised the smaller male off the ground with one hand, and pressed him against the cave wall harshly.

"You best to keep your mate from harm. What you do your mate is your business, the pack is not allowed to break into a couples mating agreements. But if the child she carries becomes ill, your head will be upon a platter!" Kouga growled, inches from his face.

Letting him drop to the ground, Kouga growled even louder, "We cannot afford to loose any pups."

Turning swiftly around, he noticed, Chikara's hackles were pulled back and her hands were fisted upon her sword. Beside her stood her anxious mate, his older brother, who was attempting to calm her.

"Chikara! I said come!" Her mate growled, grabbing her wrist, trying to pull her back.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU DON"T DESERVE HER!" Chikara growled, trying even harder to claw the poor bastards throat out. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY SISTER!"

As gently as he could, Kuro knocked his mate out, and picked her up, carrying her into their den.

Looking to his own mate, he saw how badly she had broken upon the sight of his harshness to his fellow brethren. Reaching out for her, he went to wrap his arm around her shoulder to lead her to his throne, but was quickly deflected.

Lifting her head, she glared defyingly at him. "What the hell do you mean you can't intervene in him beating her?" Kagome whispered menacingly.

"Kagome he was reprimanding her. And if you don't step down, I will have to do the same to you!" Kouga growled lightly, glaring down at her. Though he did not want to, if she did not listen, he would have to teach her to.

"Kouga. You have to do something! He's hurting her! You can't just let him do that to her!"

"It's none of either of our business how he punishes his mate, Kagome. Drop it, and just follow me." Kouga ordered sternly, as his hand held an iron grip on her delicate wrist and dragged her behind him.

"I'm not going with you until you do something, Kouga," Kagome demanded, wrenching her petite hand from his grip, "I refuse to listen to you if this is what you-"

Reaching out, Kouga struck Kagome hard across the cheek. Kagome began to cry as the stinging sensation didn't go away in her soft right cheek.

He had just slapped her. He slapped her.

And he wasn't sorry.

Cupping her reddened cheek, she pushed Kouga out of the way and began to run.

Away from the cave.

Away from Kouga.

----------------

She needed to get away from this world. Running was the only option to get to the well, and did she run.

Upon reaching the village were Kaede lived, she was greeted by none other but the hanyou.

"Inu-Yasha…!" Kagome began to cry again, and dropped to her knees, rolling into herself to cry.

InuYasha dropped down to greet her, and pulled her into his warm embrace. "Shhh Kagome... everything will be fine, you'll see..."

Setting his head on top of her head, he sighed. So badly he wished for her to love him again; perhaps he could just pretend this was just another one of their small fights and she'd go home for a few days, and then return to their world all better again.

Then, he suddenly smelled wolf.

She reeked of them.

Thrusting her away from his body, he stood up to glare at her. "Stupid bitch. Don't come crying to me for sympathy. I gave you the chance to come back to me, but you blew it." InuYasha growled at her, stepping away from her.

"My name is Kagome."

"What?" InuYasha growled, turning back around to look at her.

"My fucking name is Kagome you asshole, and if you cared at all about me you would have never called me anything else, you bastard miscreant!" Kagome stood, and glared at him. "I hate you more then Kouga right now, you bastard!"

Turning around, Kagome ran right into the said wolf prince. Looking up into his eyes, Kagome lost all of her anger suddenly, as the deep blues drew her into his soul.

He really did love her. The question she had to ask herself now was: did she really love him?

The wolf in front of her growled, and pulled her behind him, stalking up to the hanyou known as InuYasha. "Listen you bastard. Maybe you didn't understand me on our last encounter. Kagome. Is. MINE. Return to your dead bitch before you have no body to return to her with. I will not have you upsetting my precious mate."

Turning around, he picked Kagome up, and ran. Ran and ran until he reached a gorgeous waterfall.

----------------

If anyone's wondering, Chikara's pissed about the fact he's abusing his pregnant mate, her sister. But, technically she can't do anything to free her from this treatment, except kill him. If anyone knows her, Chikara is based on my sister Narro and Yume is based on how I'd imagine my sister Tashai if she were abused, and Shiori is a mixture of 2 of my friends, Koko and Kiki.

Kagome is angry with Kouga for not intercepting Ichigo's interaction with his own mate. Chikara originally wanted her younger sister to mate Hakkaku whom, in her eyes, WAS worthy for her sister to mate with. Their family was more upper-class, so when she mated with Ichigo, her class dropped majorly to equal with his. So Ichigo beating Yume is the last straw in Chikara's mind, henceforth her anger towards his punishment to her.

Thanks for reading. Review and I shall love you forever!


	10. Broken

"Kouga, PUT ME DOWN THIS MINUTE YOU BASTARD!" Kagome continued to cry, kicking the wolf in the stomach continuously.

Dropping her to the ground, Kouga heard her cry of surprise as an earsplitting snap echoed through the hollow woods. Looking down he saw Kagome's beautiful face contort in pain as she fall ungracefully backwards onto her rump.

Quickly, Kagome's hands went to her bruising ankle, where a bone was poking out of her skin from landing on it wrong. Crying, she tried to get up to no avail. It was broken.

Struggling to get up, she barely noticed the wolf before her whom knelt down to come to her level, who, upon seeing her distress and pain, decided to aid her.

"Come on, Kagome. Let's get you back to the den."

Glaring daggers at the man before her, she pushed his hand away from her body. "I'm not going ANYWHERE with you!" Kicking him with her uninjured foot, she pushed herself away from him.

"Kagome, I didn't mean to hurt you. Please, I'm sorry, I understand I was wrong. Please forgive me…"

"Go to hell Kouga." Kagome hissed, pushing her body up partially until she lost her balance and fell.

Growling, Kouga crawled over to Kagome, and, as gently as he could, threw the miko over his shoulder, smirking, "Then we'll stay here then..."

Quickly, he took off in search of shelter. He could just feel a storm coming and he needed to find shelter soon.

Finding a decent cave near the waterfall, Kouga took a quick look around to see if any danger was evident. Sensing no threat to his mate, he set Kagome down, and growled to her to stay there, that he'd be back.

Laying herself down, Kagome began to cry even more then before. That stupid bastard. But even stupider then him was she. She still loved him. Rolling onto her back, she got onto her knees. She wouldn't be weak. She'd fight this and him if she had to.

It only took Kouga about a half hour to return with food and some vegetation and wood. Setting down the supplies, he gazed at Kagome, before quickly setting a fire, before rushing to Kagome's side with the plants, where he began to sniff her.

Growling, Kagome slapped the wolf.

Reaching up, Kouga touched his reddened cheek. "I guess I deserve that."

"Like hell. If I could stand up you wouldn't be talking!" (she's talking about kneeing him in the groin...)

Nuzzling her, he growled softly, "Kagome, what I did was wrong. Please forgive me, I never meant to hurt you. I just cannot be defied in front of my tribe. It would lower others expectations of me. Please forgive me Kagome. I am so sorry."

Suddenly, Kouga felt a soft hand clench in his hair, which cascaded unbound down his back. Gazing down at the woman he loved, he noticed that she was no longer crying.

"Kagome, we need to talk." Kouga pulled her to sit up, and moved her over so she could lean on the cave wall while he wrapped her ankle with the bandages on his ankles.

"Kagome, when wolves mate, they mate for life. With that, they lay their trust that the other will protect them from any harm. Others in that manner, cannot step in and object to how the male treats his female, for she chose to get into that position. That is why nothing was done about what Ichigo did to Yume. If Yume were to ask for help, then that is the only time in which one of us could step in. I was not simply overlooking what had happened, Kagome." Kouga looked up at Kagome, as he wrapped her ankle tightly, noting on how her face had contorted as he tightened the wraps.

"But trust me Kagome, I would never hurt you intently. Do you believe me?"

Kagome reached up, engulfing him in her arms. "Oh of course I do Kouga. I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Kagome."

Snuggling into the wolf's chest, Kagome sighed. This was where she belonged. This was who she belonged to. Now all she needed was to truly belong to the god who was embracing her to his chest.

Hearing his soft growl, Kagome giggled as Kouga flipped her gently onto her back.

Kissing her softly, he allowed the miko entrance to his soft cavern, letting her explore him slowly.

Merry Christmas, All. This Is your Christmas present or whatever you celebrate. I did this even though I've got other things to do. I do this all for my reviews. Domo Arigatou, buuiis and bouiis. Arigatou

Thank you for reading. Review and I shall love you forever


	11. Nanashi The Nameless Child

Sesshoumaru gazed back slowly, noticing a swift movement in the trees behind him. Turning to look the other way, he heard leaves crackle to the side of him.

"Show yourself I know you're out there."

A female neko with long dark blue hair fell from a nearby tree, and the beautiful blonde-haired wolf stepped out from behind the tree where she'd been hidden.

Nodding his head he acknowledged them, nodding to each. "Madame Hyo. Lady Chikara."

The neko has clad in a black and blue kimono, a hole in the back for her ebony tail, her equally black ears perched atop her magnificent head. "Gomen, ojama shimasu,Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Lets cut to the chase, Sesshoumaru." Chikara growled (AN: she has no respect for any other youkai that she doesn't see as stronger as her), crossing her arms across her chest.

"Chii!" Hyo hissed, her magnificent silvery blue eyes narrowed at her friend, pulling her baby-blue triangular markings on her cheeks taught, her tail whipping swiftly.

"We were sent to give you this, Sesshoumaru-sama," the neko said seductively, slinking against his body, pulling out a scroll from within her thin kimono. Slipping it into his hand, she caressed his cheek before stepping back to wink at him.

Rolling her eyes, Chikara sighed. 'Stupid nekojins...'

"Chikara no baka oekamii!"

The neko, barely registering the insult, purred to the youkai lord, "Kouga's hosting it this year, its why I have this darling youkai beside me, barking up orders."

Nodding, the Lord of the Western land addressed the oekamii, "I shall come to this years court, as long as there is not another repeat of _last year._"

"I can promise you that there will be no letter sent to him this year, M'lord." The neko purred, giggling as he looked down at her. "Then we shall be off. Adieu my love."

"One last thing, Sesshomaru. I want you to keep your delinquent brother away from our dens. This message is from Kouga himself, not I." Chikara turned on her heal and marched off, elegantly.

Slowly awakening, Kagome realized first how tense she felt, and how badly her body ached, especially between her legs and at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, then where she was slowly. Soft, warm bed…. DEFINITELY NOT IN THE CAVE!

She felt several textures of fur around her. She relaxed as a hand began to run gently through her hair, lulling her back to sleep. "Mmmwwmw Kouga..." she growled, stuffing her head even further into the furs sprawled across the pallet.

Suddenly, she heard the most feminine of laughs, and several of them.

Opening her left eye slightly against the bright light, she saw a huddled shadow above her.

Rolling further onto her back, Kagome's eyes slowly adjusted to see the figures that were distorted.

"Who are…you?" Kagome groaned, gazing dazedly up at the dark haired neko.

Smiling down at her, she purred, "My name is Hyo, Lady Kagome. And to you, this year we shall show respect."

Kagome gazed around quickly; behind the new women stood several old faces. Sango, Shippou, Kirara, Chikara, Shiori...WAIT A MINUTE HERE; SANGO!

Sitting up immediately, Kagome stared in shock.

The neko giggled lightly, "Your mate requested we bring the Taijia and the monk, milady."

Slipping past the youkai, Sango quickly embraced her friend. "Kagome, we were so worried! InuYasha wouldn't tell us what happened to you!"

"It's alright, Sango. As you can see, I'm perfectly fine."

"Of course we can see that now, but he wouldn't even tell us where you'd gone!"

Standing, Kagome bowed, "Now, if you will excuse me, I must go and speak with my mate."

Quickly looking down, Kagome shrieked as it occurred to her she was as naked as the day she was born thanks to what had happened between her and Kouga the night before.

"Come, Kagome. Let's get you a new Kimono." Chikara laughed, throwing Kagome a sheet, which she quickly fumbled to cover herself with.

"Now, if you don't mind, I need to speak with my daughter," Chikara stated, breaking away from the group, entering her den.

Kagome giggled, as she ran out into the main den. Upon seeing her mate, she pasted a wide smile across her face and ran up to him, wrapping her delicate arms around her mate.

"Kouga… arigatou."

Nodding, Kouga turned around and nuzzled his mate gently.

A young girl, with long white-blonde streaked hair cascading down her back, and brilliant blue eyes stood, looking over the scroll her Kaasan gave to her before she left the den. Her furs were a silvery white, almost a light blue, as was her tail.

Standing at the bottom of the wolf den mountain, she stared awkwardly at the forest before her, then back to the scroll in her small palm. (AN: She's around 50 years old, but she looks like a young adult)

"I can do this," the girl gulped, rolling the scroll back up.

Starting to pad slowly through the forest, she was careful not to step on any drying leaves, while she placed the important document inside her chest armor, which gleamed amazingly against her smooth olive skin.

"Or maybe you can't."

The sudden voice shocked, her making her loose her balance. Quickly, she shifted her legs and landed immediately on her feet, standing back up.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! SNEAKING UP ON ME LIKE THAT! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM! I COULD HAVE YOU KILLED YOU MOTHER FU-" the beautiful young wolf was cut off as a pair of luscious lips connected with her. Her eyes bulged in shock, and all she could see of her attacker was their long, silvery hair, for they were hanging upside down in a tree.

Pulling apart from her addicting lips, he growled, "DO I know who you are? Of course. You shall be my future mate." The youkai dropped down on to the firm ground, and quickly pushed the girl onto the tree's trunk that he'd jumped down from.

Pulling away, she tried to push his body from hers, but he was to strong for her. As she was about to scream, he covered her mouth with his once more, driving his tongue against hers, enticing it to dance with his.

"What..." InuYasha asked passionately between kisses, "Is... (kiss) your... (kiss) name..."

"Nanashi," she purred against his lips, before moaning out her pleasure, as he began to kiss his way down her slender neck to the juncture of her neck.

Suddenly, the wolf noticed that warm skin was pressed against hers. She was...naked.

"Iie, don't please. First just tell me your name."

"InuYasha," he growled against her smooth skin, leaning into her neck even more, grabbing her behind the knees, and pulling her up onto his waist.

"InuYasha...please...not now..." the girl cried, trying to pull her legs from off of his waist.

Loosening his grip on her, he pulled back some, so he wouldn't hurt her.

"Thank you so much. I promise I will if you wish it, but I need to deliver the letter in the slot of my chest armor to the nobleman it belongs to. Please, let me go, and I shall return to you when I have done what I was required to. Please..."

Setting her on the ground, InuYasha growled, as they both quickly dressed.

As she began to walk away, she noticed the inu youkai following her, turning around she locked eyes with his. Soon she realized he intended to follow her until she had finished.

"Gomen, InuYasha, but I must do this alone. Please allow me to do this by myself. I will give you my necklace as a trade. Once I have done I will find you again, and you shall return it to me."

Taking of the rare crystal she had upon her neck as a collar, she glided over to him, and placed it in his large, rough hands.

Stepping backwards, she waved, "Ja ne!" Running off, a whirlwind beneath her feet, she headed in the direction of where she smelled the Bat Lord she had been ordered to deliver the letter to.

Skidding to a quick stop, Nanashi sensed the bat, and took a poise of royalty that she had seen her father take so many times before.

Quickly, four demons emerged into the clearing where she stood, three male, one female. Noticing her, the female, a gorgeous inu youkai with purple eyes and long white hair which dragged on the ground as she walked. Turning, her silver and blue kimono rustled as she turned, thrusting her hand out to stop the three males whom walked beside her.

"Princess Nanashi. How is your father? Is he well?" she asked, her voice silkier then the finest of silks.

"He is fine. I have been sent with a message for Lord Shirgo, Lady Meinu and the Prince, from my Lord Kouga pertaining to this years court."

Smiling at the other inu youkai, a male with short gray hair to his shoulders in layers and brilliant violet eyes, she nodded to him, "You are invited to Hinote. Now, If you will, please follow me to the dens.

Turning to leave, she felt her hand being taken into a larger, warmer one. Turning her head slightly to the side, she saw the bat-inu prince smiling at her. Smiling back at him, she blushed as she led them back to the dens. "So, Kikaru, how have you been? It's been a while."

"Hai, it has. I've been fine, you? You look a mess Nanashi, what happened?"

Looking down, she blushed, "Nothing. I'm fine. Nothings happened, why do you think such things?"

"No reason..."

'Something's happened, even if she won't tell me. I can smell fear, shock and another male all over you,' Kikaru thought to himself. 'I'll protect you to the death, Nanashi. Even if you don't want me to...'

Growling, InuYasha clenched his fists, his claws breaking the skin, blood dripping slowl down his palms.

How dare that bitch! She was his!

No matter. He knew how much she cherished the necklace he now wore around his neck. She would return to him. And then he would be able to make sure no other male would ever touch her again.

Following her, he watched as she and the group walked up the mountain of the wolf dens.

Yes, very soon, she would be his……

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA... Yes, I realize How EVIL I am. Major Cliffy.

In case any ones wondering, Chikara is royalty because she's mated to Kuro, who is Royalty.

Anyone asking why Hyo's all over Sesshoumaru? Well, they're courting each other. Hinote and Hyo seem familiar to you? Well, I do not own them, it's another's characters, I just decided they'd be great in this story. She belongs to whoever created her, cuz I don't remember who owns her anymore. Nanashi? It means nameless child. She is my sister Narro's character, thus why it is Chikara's child, ne? Also back then, women were looked down upon. Any body wondering why he didn't ask her first? He didn't have to. In some youkai societies, they just mate with the first female that isn't strong enough to tell the male no, or to stop him. Or why she didn't stop him? Women were supposed to be subservient to men, thus her willingness.

Any way, Thank you for reading. Review and I shall love you forever!


	12. Nanashi's Mate

Looking at her daughter, Chikara growled, "Ah your FINALLY back!"

Handing her a pile of laundry she sighed, "There, go wash those in the stream and then come back."

Turning on her heal quickly, Nanashi began to walk to the stream nearest the dens. Settling near the cool water bank, she began to scrub diligently at the stained fur pelts.

Little did she notice the inu youkai peering at her from a tree, until she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her lithe waist.

Turning around in his arms, she wrapped her thin arms over his shoulders.

Growling, InuYasha never noticed that the wolf had slipped a black and red rosary around his neck as she wrapped her hands behind his head.

"InuYasha," she purred, pulling her body close to his. Leaning her head against his shoulder, she nibbled on his earlobe, eliciting a low moan.

"Down…" she whispered, taking a step back. Before he knew it, he was plummeting down into the soft, water-side dirt.

Quickly, Nanashi placed a kiss on InuYasha's cheek as she picked up her laundry.

Waving, she smiled, calling out melodiously, "Bye…"

Running back up the mountain side, she ran straight into the strong chest of Kikaru.

"Hello love, where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Onegai...Please step out of my way. I must return these to my kaasan." Stepping to the side, she began to pad away softly.

"You're hiding something. Admit it, Nana. You can't hide anything from me. I've known you since we were pups," he growled, jumping in front of her.

Growling, Nanashi shoved the bat-inu to the side. "I said to get the hell out of my way, you bastard!" she snapped, rushing past.

Stepping into her den, she handed Chikara the laundry.

Walking out of the den a few minutes later, she came upon a site she had never dreamed of. Pushing through the crowd, she saw her uncle and his mate standing before the red-clad inu. Kagome had an arrow drawn and notched against her great bow.

Chikara pulled her daughter around, growling, "Where the hell is your necklace Nanashi?"

"Listen InuYasha, leave this den. Kagome does not belong to you." Kouga growled, annoyed.

"I'm not here for her," InuYasha stated, looking for Nanashi in the crowd. Spotting her, he growled, "I'm here for my goddamn mate, Nanashi!"

Chikara grabbed her daughter, sniffing her. Growling, she threw her daughter to the ground. "Tell me you did not give that filthy inbreed the crystal!"

Nodding, Nanashi watched as her mother turned and left her on the ground, defenseless.

Looking up to her father for help, she found none, as he was glaring at her intended and the one who claimed her as his.

"Nanashi is not yours! I laid claim to her years ago. I've been the one her father allowed to court her!" Kiroku ground out, glaring down the half demon that had dared to defy his claim on the wolf demoness.

"Just smell her, you idiot. I've laid my claim for her thoroughly with my scent." InuYasha said, confidently, as his mate began to crawl after her mother, begging for forgiveness she knew she could not receive.

Wrenching the girl off of the ground, caused her to yelp in the process.

Immediately he smelled the hanyou and identified it. Cracking her across her unmarred cheek, cutting her face, he roared, "You BITCH!"

Falling backwards, she fell into soft hands.

Looking up behind her, she gazed into her fathers glaring and enraged eyes which looked down at her. "Don't expect you'll be allowed back into our home. Nanashi." His formality broke her so badly, the princess fell out of his hands as he left her cold upon the floor, broken.

"How dare you touch my fucking mate!" InuYasha growled, going at him with ferocity, claws elongated with his fangs as he lunged at the bastard that hurt his mate after claiming he loved her.

Suddenly, he froze, hearing her whisper, "No…please Inu-Yasha…"

Looking down at the bloody mess at his feet. Growling softly, InuYasha took his heart broken mate from the ground, glaring at him all the while.

Standing back in, Kouga announced, "You have until dusk asatte to pack and leave. Until then you'll stay in a side den."

Picking up his mate as gently as he could, InuYasha ran out of the wolf tribe.

He would return her in the morning to begin to pack her things up. Running as fast as his legs could go, InuYasha searched for the perfect spot, holding her tighter against his chest.

Tonight, he would ease all of her pain away.

Alright. YES her father just disowned her….

If you want me to put what happens to Nanashi, look on: http/ tell me so. Either that or I won't post it at all, and you people are out of luck.

Japanese Words and connections

Onegai- Please

Asatte- the day after tomorrow

Review and I shall love you forever.

Arigatou!


	13. Mates

WARNING! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SEXUAL SCENES, SKIP THIS CHAPTER! I AM DEAD SERIOUS THIS IS NOT FOR SHOW!

Finding a soft patch of moss, InuYasha gingerly set his mat down upon it, allowing her to sprawl out.

His fiery mate had fallen asleep during the ride to find a place to set up camp for over the night, and perhaps the next two days.

First, he would find food. He would fill her belly and then he would consider her **_other _**needs and urges. He would not be letting his mate starve on his account.

Pulling a rather large stag over to where he'd set his mate, he set to work on making a fire to spit the deer over.

Hearing a rustling sound behind him, InuYasha turned around, looking at his mate, who had shifted to sit up.

Looking up at InuYasha with big, doe-like blue eyes, she blushed, and looked back down at the earth beneath her frail form.

Shivering, she saw InuYasha turn his back to her, starting to spit the animal before him.

"InuYasha…" she whispered, softly, making the inu's ears swivel towards the soft sound. Turning around, he saw her holding herself, arms across her chest as she shivered slightly.

"InuYasha...I'm cold...Hold me?" she begged, taking her eyes to his softly.

InuYasha growled, and set the spit down on the fire, sitting down where he was. He placed his legs before him in a comfortable position before he turned to his mate and called her, "Come on. Get your ass over here."

Quickly, Nanashi scooted over to her lover, settling in between his legs and leaning against his strong, broad chest. InuYasha's arms slowly wrapped around her waist, pulling her even further into his embrace.

Leaning over her shoulder, InuYasha began to nuzzle and nip at her throat lightly from his position. Reaching over, he handed her a hunk of meat to eat.

"Eat," the male behind her growled, "Your going to need that energy for what we're about to do." Softly he nuzzled her as she began to eat her share of the stag meat, until a soft prickling made her pause when it floated over her belly.

Gazing down she noticed that the tight bandage that covered her chest was gone, her chest plate had long disappeared and her fur wrap was being tugged on anxiously by the one who had claimed her as his.

Moaning, she tried to pull InuYasha's hand from her waist, tugging on one of his hands.

Before she realized what was happening, InuYasha quickly slipped his opposing hand down her skirt band, cupping her most sacred place.

Inhaling sharply, she let go of his hand to grab the one that had started the assault. "InuYasha. STOP…" she cried, as he rubbed her small bead. Closing her eyes, she leaned back into his hold as she arched her back to meet his hand.

Pulling back abruptly, Nanashi growled, pinning InuYasha to the ground.

Looking up at the feral female, InuYasha saw her anger caused by his removal. Putting his hand behind her thin neck, he met her lips with his, dancing with her for dominance.

Pushing down against InuYasha, she began to shower butterfly kisses along his upper chest; quietly she mewed as she felt his hips begin to rock slightly against hers, pulling a fiery heat even more to her center.

Crying out slightly, InuYasha quickly took this as his chance to get the woman off of him and onto her back, ready and awaiting him.

"Inu-Yasha..." she murmured, as InuYasha took his position between her legs, his length finding her center.

Suddenly, everything clicked into place in Nanashi's mind, and she struggled against the male above her.

Leaning back down, InuYasha kissed her senseless; pulling back slightly, he whispered, "I'm sorry," before he plunged completely into her, breaking her maidenhood.

Her nails quickly found the sides of InuYasha's shoulders, wrapping around them and plunging deep within his skin, as she shrieked out against his lips.

Kissing his way down her velvety smooth skin, he smirked against the juncture of her neck.

As he continued thrusting softly into her warm cavern, he gently kissed the area he was about to re-mark, then sunk his otherwise deadly, elongated fang into her slender juncture.

Another shriek erupted from her, as pain racked her body, sending ripples through her like a splash would do to water.

Yes, another cliffy. I love you all, too….

I have to clarify something, cuz it will be important later. Chikara, Yume, Shiori and Nanashi are all full-blooded wolf youkai; however they have some miko traits, hence the reason why InuYasha went plummeting down into the ground in prior chapters, and why Nanashi pulled out another set of prayer beads and zipped'em on him.

This is also one of my first lemons, so be kind.

Thanks for reading. Review and I shall love you forever!


	14. I Want To Go Home

Pulling out of her, InuYasha pulled his small mate against him, as she mewed softly in pain. Softly, he began to nudge the wound that would soon scar her neck with his smooth tongue, healing it with his saliva as he offered her somewhat of some comfort for her soreness.

Slowly, he shifted so that his one arm lay lazily over her thin waist, cupping her well-sized breast and the other hand held her flush against him.

"InuYasha?" Nanashi murmured, tiredly, as she moaned at the stiffness that had over come her body after their ordeal.

"Yes mate?" InuYasha answered, as he leaned his head against hers in a nuzzle.

"I want to go home…"

Suddenly, she wished she had not verbalized her thoughts as her mate went deftly quiet behind her.

Tightening his grip on her, he dug his nails into her soft skin slightly, as he growled out, "WHAT!"

Shuddering from the tone his growl took on, she twitched as she repeated herself, "I... I want to go, InuYasha."

Quickly, before she knew what was happening, InuYasha removed himself and got dressed, before he stormed away from her, leaving her where they had lain the night before.

She quickly shook herself out of her stupor, as she rushed to her clothes to get dressed, before she ran out into the forest after her mate.

She had to find him before it was too late.

Kagome slowly walked into the kitchen of their den, as she took the meat that Kouga had collected for their dinner. She slowly cut the meat into small chucks, as she added it to a pot filled half way with water from the stream. Soon she was adding noodles to the meat, along with potatoes, carrots, onions, beans, and squash as she made a stew for her mate, her pup, and her guests.

Sango walked quietly into their den, as she began to help her friend with dinner.

Even though she herself could not cook to save her life, that did not mean that she could not help Kagome with minor things, like slicing or chopping vegetables or fruits.

At the time currently, she was chopping green apples up for Kagome, as Kagome rolled some dough. Soon she began to put the diced apples into the dough, as she added two sets of spices to the dough, before covering the apples with another piece of dough, with she put two slits into, before pinching the dough together and inserting it in the fire.

Kagome smiled at her, as she wiped the sweat from her brow, as she motioned for Sango to follow her into the main den.

Soon they were surrounded by all the other females of the den, except for the sisters. Kagome quickly excused herself, as she headed to check up on Shiori and Yume. She had not seen them in a few days and she wished to check up on them.

She softly padded towards the wolves' den, as she suddenly heard Yume cry out in pain.

Quickly she rushed towards the girls room, as she saw Shiori frantically trying to sooth her sister, as she gripped her hand in a bone-shattering grip.

Shiori looked up, and spotted the princess. "Kagome! Go and get Kouga and the elders!"

Nodding Kagome turned and ran from the room, in search of her mate to get his help.

Chikara sat quietly on her pelt, as she watched her mate pace to and fro in frustration, as he growled out complaints about their daughter deciding to mate an Inu youkai.

She was quickly growing tired of this, she had kept her tongue in check for nearly 48 hours, without sleep, food or bathing, and if she hear one more sentence of complaint about her pup, she was going to ring her mates neck until he ceased to breath.

Kuro stopped to take a breath, as he looked down at his mate. She had yet to say anything to either object, agree, or ask to be pardoned. She had just sat there, silent, and unmoving.

"Chii?" he asked, as she looked up at him, glaring. Quickly he did the first thing that came to mind; he took a large step back.

Standing up, Chikara grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him towards her, her finger pointing him right in the face, as she growled, "Now LISTEN you fucking BASTARD! I don't want to hear one more fucking word about my pup! She has done nothing wrong! If you have a problem with their mating then you should have spoken up to her like a good father and told her she had an intended before another male came along with a request for her to be their mate!"

She quickly took a breath, as she let her mate go, whom fell flat on his ass upon her letting him go. "You have NO RIGHT to go and put her below you, or him for that matter, when you yourself took you your own mate as your own even though she already had an intended!"

Growling, Kuro looked up at his defiant mate, "Chikara…"

Chikara bared her fangs at him, and grabbed a hold of her armor. "I'm staying with my sister until you find out where your heads at, and you decide to forgive our pup. Until then I'm not coming back," she said as she stormed out.

All right everyone. I have to explain some things.

Nanashi wishes to go home, yes. But she does not mean to make InuYasha upset.

Nanashi wants to redeem herself in her tribe's eyes, even though she has mated with an Inu youkai, which is one of their enemies.

Kagome still has feelings for InuYasha, but it's only friendship.

Yes, Chikara just said she too had an intended. Did she like him? Who knows, but he will have a later part in this story…Maybe, if I feel the need to mention him…

I want you all to review and tell me whether or not you want the pups and/or Yume to survive. It/their lives rest in your hands. It's all up to you.

Other questions and requests are open, I'm pretty willing, so make suggestions, please!

Thank you for reading! Review and I shall love you forever!


	15. Help

"InuYasha? INUYASHA WHERE ARE YOU?" Nanashi cried out, as she padded through the forest in search for her mate.

It had been over two hours and he had yet to come out from her frantic calling. She couldn't pick up on his scent, so she knew he must be masking it from her.

She could feel her chest contract, as she realized she had hurt him with that thought. Although she did not know what she had done, she knew she had hurt him deeply, and she was determined to make her apologies known, even if her mate did not except them from her.

Finally breaking down near a hot spring, she collapsed upon a smooth rock on the bank of the hot water. "Alright InuYasha. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Just please come down here so we can talk about whatever I have done to upset you so!"

Sitting down on the rock, she curled into herself as she began to bawl her eyes out, much like the young child she was.

InuYasha dropped down from the tall sakura tree he had been standing in, hidden within its branches, upon hearing the choked sob erupt from his mate.

Quickly he rushed to her side, as he squatted down to face her at her eyelevel, when he noticed she hadn't acknowledged him yet.

Reaching forward, the hanyou pulled Nanashi into his lap, as he began to rock her back and forth, praying that he could sooth her pain and settle her down before she did herself some serious damage; mentally or physically.

She couldn't take all this stress. Her father, her mother, her pack even hated her, maybe even despised her and now, so did her mate.

"I didn't ask for this!" Nanashi cried against his chest. "Just leave me alone, let me die! There's no one in this world whom still remains that can love me!"

Pushing out of InuYasha's embrace, she stood on two shaky feet, and took a few steps, before falling to the ground, as the pain erupted twice as strong, sending seizures through out her small body.

InuYasha didn't know what to do. He reached out quickly as he saw her start to descend, as her body began to shoot spasms through her, shaking her body heavily.

Standing with his mate in his arms, InuYasha took off to go to the wolf dens. Maybe there someone might be able to help him and his mate.

Kagome ran as fast as she could out of Yume's den, as she went in search of her mate, and then to go to find the elders, whom would help deliver the young and care for the sick or dying.

Finding her mate in his daily stationary position of sitting in the back of the den, Kagome stopped abruptly, sliding to a stop in front of her mate.

Quickly she excused herself as she looked up frantically. "Kouga, it's Yume. She sent me to request your presence and the elders."

Panting, Kagome met his eyes, as she noticed his eyes flash purple slightly, as he stood.

"Kagome, go find Yume's mate and then bring him to their den. I will retrieve the elders and we shall meet you there."

Nodding, Kagome took off for the front of the cave. She had to find Ichigo soon. His mate was about to give birth.

Chikara heard a sharp cry, as she walked slowly towards Shiori's room. Turning quickly, she rushed towards her youngest sister's room, and popped her head in to take a peak.

"Yume? Shiori? Are you…?"

Upon seeing her sister's huddled in a corner, she dropped her armor and furs, as she rushed to comfort her hurting sister.

Reaching forward as she hit her knees, she felt her head, and found it to be feverish. Reaching into her wraps, she pulled out a bottle of a pain-killing potion.

Even though it would not completely take away her pain, it should dull it some and remove her high fever to a low grade one.

Biting the cork out of the bottle with her mouth, she poured the potion down her sister's throat, as she went to go collect some fresh water and sheets.

They would be needing them for the birthing.

Ok. For those of you whom don't understand, Nanashi is young. So young in fact that she should've probably waited to mate until 50-100 more years to mate. True, her body has matured enough to reproduce, but her mental state is not quite matured to be able to fully have a mate and children. So basically, being pushed this quickly is becoming too much for her, hence what happened to her.

Also, Nanashi is an only child, so far, which is why Chikara's so protective of her. And why Kuro's tried to fix everything in her life so she doesn't have to do anything.

Anyway. Thank you for reading, review and I shall love you forever!


	16. The Reason

First off, I'd like to say that no authoress is completely perfect. I messed up in a previous chapter, where I posted the three sisters mates. Kibou is not the hanyou, Ichigo is. I am extremely sorry for this mistake on my part. Anyway back to the story.

InuYasha ran as fast as he could; he had to get help for his mate. Pulling her even closer to his body, he inhaled deeply taking in her scent.

Suddenly he picked up another familiar scent, one that did not belong to the beautiful woman within his strong arms.

No...It couldn't be……

Could it?

Picking back up on his speed, he rushed forth in search of the creator of the lavender fragrance that had drifted to his keen nose.

Coming to a quick stop, InuYasha gazed in surprise at Kagome, whom looked back at him in the same bewilderment.

"Ka-gome? What are you doing here?" InuYasha stumbled, as he grasped even tighter on to Nanashi so he wouldn't go to Kagome and embrace her.

He had made a vow to himself that he would never again trust any full blood again. And that included Kagome. The girl in his arms was exactly like him. She would understand where he was coming from.

Like him, she was Mononoke, left to wander with no place to actually belong to.

That is why he had chosen her as his mate. She would never judge him for what he was and she would never want him to become something he didn't want to be. And above all of his other reasons she would love him as a hanyou for she too would be the same as he.

After all of those pure breeds betrayed him; his father, his brother, his village, the humans, Kikyo, Kagome…..

Her blow to his heart had been the strongest, for he had allowed himself close to her, allowed her behind his shield and willed himself to feel. Which in turn made his anger build and escalate, when he would yell at her and make her sit him because in all reality, he did not know how to feel and could not control his emotions once they were released.

It had been a long process to control. And then Kagome left him for that fucking wolf.

His mate would never be able to turn away from him, like his first two loves had done to him, shattering his heart. He had forced her into the relationship so she could not turn him away from her.

So he had decided to never show that self to anyone. He had yet to decide whether or not he would indulge his mate. For all he knew, she would deny him as a mate should he show any form of weakness.

He would never allow her to turn away from him in shame. He would protect her and care for her.

"InuYasha? I could ask you the same thing!" Kagome replied. "I'm looking for Ichigo; his mate went into labor, have you seen him..? INUYASHA!"

InuYasha snorted, as he began to continue walking away from Kagome.

Noticing Nanashi in his arms, she called, "We could help her back at home, InuYasha!"

Stopping, he turned around to listen.

"Could you help me track him down? We need to find him soon, we're not sure how far along in the labor Yume is!"

Nodding InuYasha began sniffing the air, until he caught a drift of the wolf's scent. Turning towards the scent, InuYasha took off, with Kagome shortly after his feet, much slower then he was.

Coming to a stop about 4 blocks from the tribe, InuYasha gazed up into the giant oak before him. "Ichigo get your ass down here now!" he growled, as he noticed a movement in the tree above him.

Before his reflexes could react, InuYasha found a sharp blade across his throat.

"What are you doing on wolf territory, hanyou?" Ichigo growled from behind InuYasha. "Put the princess down."

Kagome finally appeared from the quick journey to find the elusive wolf. "Ichigo, let him go."

Slowly, Ichigo complied with his Lady's request. Kneeling down on one knee, he went through the formalities of honoring his Lord's mate.

"Ichigo, you have to come back to the den! Yume went into labor and they're not sure if she will survive the night. So far the birthing has been agonizing for her!"

Looking at her, he agreed he had to go home and quick. Turning around, he offered her his back, "Get on, we'll make it home quicker if you let me carry you."

Quickly, Kagome got onto him back, as he and InuYasha began to race back to the wolf dens as quickly as their demonic powers would allow.

Things were not looking good for Yume. She laid as the elders had instructed her to, legs ascended upwards at the knees, but she still cried out.

Most of the females had come to offer their help in the birthing. Kouga had taken the place where her mate should have been, holding her hand as she fisted it in a bone-crushing grip.

"I-chi-go…" she cried, silently begging for his help, she needed him.

Blood was gushing out of her most sacred area, and none of th elders knew what to do.

The least they could do for her was have her mate here when she passed on to the afterlife.

So what do ya'll think? Only one of you told me what you want to happen to Yume and the children, and I have a pre-selected number of answers I want before I post the next chapter.

Anyway, now all of you understand why InuYasha took Nanashi as a mate, ne?

Anywho, thank you for reading. Review and I shall love you forever!


	17. The Birth of Innocents

Arriving at the den finally, Ichigo was in the lead towards his den, as soon as heard her cry out in pure pain, he rushed even more to return to her side.

Stepping into the dimly lit room, he fell to his knees besides his mate, taking her hand in his, as she slowly turned to look at him. Her blue-violet eyes bulged as she began to cry a now physical cry more then one made of her pure emotions of despair, knowing that her mate was here to help her.

InuYasha looked down to where his angel began to open her eyes, moaning groggily. "Inu-Yasha...Where are we?"

Nuzzling her, he purred setting her down gently on her feet.

Catching the over-whelming scent of blood, Nanashi reeled her body back towards where the scent was coming from. In shock, her hands shot up to cover her mouth which had dropped in shock and fear; fear for her aunt, whom laid bleeding on the ground.

Kouga quietly entered the room, seeing his mate rush into the wolves' dens. Slipping his arms around Kagome's waist, he pulled her against his chest, as Kagome's large doe eyes looked up at him with worry.

Nanashi slowly made her way towards her aunt, ignoring the growls of warning, which erupted from the man besides her. Turning back around to look towards her mate and the lord and lady of the wolf pack, she stated, "The baby's stuck. It's breeched in the womb. If we are to save her, we need to work fast."

Nodding, Kouga gave her the right to touch one of his upper class females of his pack. This would have been uncalled of, if she had no relation to her, for she had been exiled from the pack.

Approaching her Aunt, Nanashi kneeled before her entrance, as she waited for the next contraction. With her right hand ready, fingers tightly together, Nanashi shoved her hand as gently as she could into her entrance, searching for what was caught.

Catching a leg, in the birth canal, she reached further up, and found the other one, pulling it down to be with the other one.

Taking a calming breath, she slowed her breathing down from its hyped-speed. She was so worried that her heart had began to race and her breathing had excelled.

Grabbing each arm, and pulling it to the baby's side, the newborn began to finally come out. Catching it as it came out, she noticed it was blue. Moving away from her and Ichigo, she tried to find out the reason it was not moving. She knew it had been alive in the birth canal, because of its free movement as she prepared it for birth.

Noting its blood- clogged nose, she cleaned it, and blew into its mouth, filling its lungs, coaxing it to breath its first breath of air. Quickly she moved her lips, as she heard the small child cough. Smiling to herself, she pulled a blanket out of the pile and wrapped it around the newborn, holding it to her chest to calm it. It had yet to cry, and it was small.

Smaller then it should have been. Turning back around, she noticed Yume was still in labor. Not understanding this, she handed the baby to InuYasha, returning back to her previous post.

'Another? But I only heard one heartbeat...' Gazing down, she put her hands down to accept the head that graced the world for the first time. As it hit the world's cold air it began to screech, sending Ichigo to the ground, covering his ears from the shrill.

Smiling, she wrapped the baby male quickly, putting him to her chest, before handing him to his mother, whose arms outstretched, begging for him in a silent manner.

Turning back around, she took the baby from her mate, and gazed down at it, opening the blanket a bit to see what gender this one had been. Girl. Walking softly over to Ichigo, she presented him the other baby, as the group left quietly to leave the new family alone to prepare for the celebration and naming ceremony.

Kagome pointed to a room where InuYasha and Nanashi could stay and rest. She would have to talk to her mate about letting Nanashi and her mate return back to the pack.

After all, Nanashi had just saved four lives. Two of which had been defenseless children that where innocent.

Yes, I know this chapter is short. But up next is the Naming ceremony.

Anyway, thank you for reading. Review and I shall love you forever!


	18. Naming Ceremonies

Kagome slowly walked into her room behind her mate, waiting until they arrived safely in the kitchen before addressing him.

She would be _damned _if he did not allow them to stay after she was through talking to him.

"Kouga... About Nanashi and InuYasha…" Kagome started, as she began bustling around the kitchen to warm up the cold dinner for her mate.

"No." Kouga said bluntly, as he started to untie his armor strap.

"And why the hell not!" Kagome demanded, putting her hands on her rounding hip bones. "If it weren't for them we'd be burying three bodies, if not four!"

Kouga reached up to pull Kagome into his lap, until she slapped his hand away. "No. Not until you agree. They have as much right to stay as we do!"

Kouga growled. "We'll talk about this later Kagome. Now, get dinner ready."

"No. I want to discuss this right now! I want them to stay! They have the right to stay if they want to! You and I both know that Nanashi wants to stay!"

Glancing up at his mate, he noticed the determination that was set so strongly upon her features. "Alright, they can stay. But if dog shit fucks up, he's leaving. With or without his mate."

Smiling at her mate, she leapt into his lap, hugging him. "Arigatou zutto!"

"Alright, Kagome, finish up dinner so we can go out and help with the celebration."

Nodding, Kagome went back to her work, a smile gracing her lips.

Meanwhile in Nanashi and InuYasha's room… 

"Onegai…Onegai, InuYasha?" Nanashi pleaded to her stoic mate, taking his hand in hers in order to gain his attention, as she kneeled before him in a submissive manner.

Turning his glare to Nanashi, she dropped his hand, quickly dropping her head and moving to sit beside him. "Onegai, InuYasha… Please do not be angry with me. I have done nothing wrong. Please look at me. Listen to what I have to say."

He turned his head from her, to look away from her completely. "Please, do not abandon me. Please I will try to be a better mate," she whispered, as tears sprang down her cheeks.

Taking his hand from under his folded arm, she placed it on her wet cheek, cupping it gently, as she cried.

"You are the male. I will submit. I will listen to what you tell me. Just don't abandon me. Don't leave me all alone."

InuYasha gazed back down at his small mate. Her hair hung down her back like a golden curtain, which if she had leaned her forehead down, would have hidden her face to him completely. Her eyes, downcast, allowed her tears to fall gracefully down her fine features, as her full lips began to tremble from the effort she was giving not to cry out.

She would not cry out. She did not want her mate to think she was weaker than she already was. She would not give him another reason to leave her here, to abandon her.

Hooking his finger under her chin, InuYasha caught her lips with his, smashing them against her teeth, before slowly running his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for permission. Reaching around her neck, he slipped Nanashi's crystal onto the hollow of her throat, twisting the cord three times around her neck to make it into a collar.

Slowly, he lifted her onto the bed, settling himself on top of her.

Slowly, gazing up at her mate, Nanashi lifted her hands to push her hair out of her face, to fan out around her head.

Leaning down, InuYasha whispered into her ear, "Never let me see you cry again. If you do…I don't know what I'll do. I guess I'll have to do this…"

Running his fingers across her bare stomach, Nanashi began to giggle like a child, trying to grab InuYasha's quick fingers as they tickled her.

Stopping after a few minutes, InuYasha flashed her a rare smile, as she leaned up and kissed him gently, their lips caressing softly.

Hearing a throat clear behind them, they looked toward the den entrance, where a tall, black haired oekami stood, lowly growling. 'How dare he touch my daughter.'

"Get ready. You're expected to be there immediately," Kuro growled, throwing them a blue-green kimono and a darker hue haori with black hakama.

Turning, he left, still growling, leaving a heavy air in the room for his daughter and her mate to suffocate on.

Giggling once more, Nanashi picked up the clothes, and handed her mate them.

InuYasha turned his nose up at the shirt snorting. "No way in fucking hell, are you going to get me to where that!"

Smiling, Nanashi tackled him, as she untied his fire rat haori and threw it as far away as she could. Grabbing his pants, she did the same, making sure to rub against him in order to sooth him, before she got him dressed.

Quickly she undressed, slipping the graceful kimono on, tying it securely. Glancing down, she noticed the jewel change colors from black to a heavy blue.

Some how, she knew. She just knew he didn't know how to deal with her tears. And she realized that she held the two greatest weapons against him now. Her tears shut within her eyes, and the necklace that now lay against her throat.

_**Naming Ceremony.**_

Everywhere around them, things were being raised. Before each door, a white sheet was hung and closed to hide the home inside.

Kagome helped carry the two babies in, setting them in a duo cradle and covering them up with a blanket, while Ichigo aided his mate in moving to the front of the room.

Yume wore a long, bright green kimono with gold, silver and other shades of greens stitched on the hem of the sleeves and the bottom, in patterns of birds and flowers, her mate, in a slightly darker green haori, and black hakama.

Kagome slid the cradle between the parents, before heading into her own den to quickly change, as she saw her mate step out in his own attire, and motion her to go get dressed.

_**10 minutes later **(yes I realize a lot happened but I'm too lazy to type it all out. Maybe sometime later.)_

Kouga cleared his voice, after everyone had settled down in the main den. "First and foremost I'd like to welcome the two newest members of the tribe. Ichigo and his mate have already announced to me that they are to be called Taiyo and Tsuuki."

Slowly, Ichigo and Yume took the twins out of the crib, holding them carefully, so all could see.

"Second of all, I'd like to say that any unmated female may be requested. At the end of the celebration. The female may choose her mate and I will give my blessing. Third, I would like to welcome our many guests whom have come for the annual meeting. And Finally, we would like to remove an exile from the pack. Nanashi, you may stay with us so long as you like," Kouga said, motioning to a spot they had saved for them beside Kagome, as Nanashi walked with InuYasha behind her, growling profanities under his breath.

Leading InuYasha over to where Kagome sat, she glanced around the room. Everyone's eyes were upon her. All eyes, except her fathers.

Okay, mesa thinks its time for that little thing called a notice to be brought up again. First off: Nanashi truly believed that her tribe had abandoned her (Which it did.) She's still in demon ages a child, which is why she doesn't want to be left alone. Also, normally wolves are together always. By her being alone, she feels like she's being exiled from the pack, and yes, even Inu can make her feel that way.

Also, her father's tribe exiled her, not only Kouga's. So, while Kouga's tribe has forgiven her, her father and mother's have not.

Thank you for reading, review and I shall love you forever!


	19. Ayame

Gently, Nanashi snuggled into her mates arms. The muscles tightened around her form, cocooning her from all danger as she felt him tuck her head underneath his chin, after giving her a short nip to the neck. 

Purring, his claws lightly racked over her abdomen, as the girl in his arms lightly held his hands against her. "Onegai, koibito. Not now. Later. It would be rude to not honor the night of birth."

InuYasha growled, before pulling her closer to him so that her back was flush against his chest, "Feh. I don't care."

"Well, I do. Now, let go of me so I can go and get us food." Nanashi slowly stood up, with much difficulty from the stubborn hanyou whom had held her.

Swiftly she crossed the room to the traditional foods that the celebration held. Large bowls of pasta and rice and pieces of meat littered the table, along with bottles of sake, which the parents would open shortly.

She picked up two clay plates and carefully began to pile food onto the two of them. She soon realized that she had no clue what her mate even liked, so she concluded to take some of everything. He could pick out what he liked and she would eat the rest of it.

It would work out alright. Turning around, she began her journey back to her mate, carefully holding the plates before her in one hand, stopping at who stood in her way.

Kikaru.

Smiling, she nodded at him, before she felt him grab her by the upper arm. "Kikaru…"

"Nanashi…"

"Let me go."

"I don't think I want to…"

Turning, she growled at him, "I have a mate."

"Not a proper one."

"That's none of your business."

"It is when a dirty half breed steals my MATE!"

Reeling back her hand quickly smacked him across the face, splitting the skin of his upper cheek, "If you ever speak of my mate in such a manner again, that will be the least of your worries. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" She hissed, quiet enough for only him to hear.

Quickly, she finished the distance between herself and her mate.

Sitting down beside him, she handed him his plate, noting that he was not happy in the least. He looked at the plate before looking the other way.

Slightly offended, she tried to find out what it was without asking, trying to read his aura more than his eyes. After all, he hid his emotions so well it was hard to understand exactly he was feeling.

Nodding, she thought she might understand; he wanted to hold her and share the food they were to eat.

Scooting closer, she leaned lightly against him, as she reached out to his plate to begin to feed him gently.

He looked down slightly at her fingers, trying to figure out exactly what she was doing at the moment. A soft, wet object brushed against his lips, waiting for them to open, before he realized she was trying to feed him.

Opening his mouth to her, he accepted her juice covered fingers into the warm cavern, his tongue lightly licking all of the liquid from her claws which had held it, before sucking on her fingers slightly.

Her face was contented, as her eyes shut slightly closed, before snapping open when she felt her mate once more wrap his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, into his lap where she found herself tight in his embrace.

Purring once more, he stopped her protests at his affections, as she pushed away from him.

"Mate." He warned, sniping a bit at her neck to tell her he was not happy with her struggles.

"Mate," he tried once more, slightly gentler, pulling her hair away from her neck as he inhaled her rose scent. "That's enough." Loosening his arms from around her to openly hold her, her struggling stopped, as she leaned back against his hard chest, as she relaxed once more.

Suddenly, she shot out of InuYasha's arms, fangs bared, as the golden fur of her tail stood on end, and her hair stuck out.

Snarling, she turned towards the entrance to the cave, catching everyone's attention.

Turning to the mouth of the cave, they noticed what she was so angry about, as she was pushed behind InuYasha as he took his position between her and the intruder.

"Ayame, you have no right to be here. Leave now!" Kouga growled, as he too bared his fangs. He didn't like this at all. She was here to force him to be her mate once again.

Hells chance that was going to happen, especially since he had Kagome.

InuYasha noticed that the she wolf was heading towards Kagome, a feral look in her eyes emerald eyes, as she smelled Kouga on her.

The white wolf feigned sadness, as she stopped in the center of the cave, "Kouga how could you betray me? You promised you would be my mate!"

"Well as you can see your not. Now, leave before we have to kill you. You have your warning."

"You should have been mine. I would have given you strong pups." Sniffing once more she glanced at Kagome, catching her eyes before she sneered, her nose scrunching up at what she seemed to think was a disgusting scent. "So your bitch is pregnant."

Suddenly, she lunged for Kagome, intent on killing the threat to her right to be Kouga's mate.

Her claws imbedded deeply into flesh, however, it was not the human's skin. She had been in midair when she had hit InuYasha, before he threw her across the room.

However, she quickly stood, and began to limp her way back towards the back of the cave.

Kouga snarled, shocking Ayame into taking several steps back, "I SAID LEAVE!"

Turning, she gave him one last depressed look, before taking off out of the cave, a whirlwind at her feet.

Ginta slowly approached Kouga, sensing there was something for him to do; "Follow her, make sure that she leaves our territory. Then kill her. She is now a traitor to this pack and a danger to us now."

Ginta nodded and quickly left to grab a few trackers to finish of the bitch.

Kouga helped a confused Kagome to her feet, and announced that the celebration was then officially over, gently leading Kagome to their chambers so he could talk to her in private.

InuYasha wrapped his uninjured arm around Nanashi, pulling her against his chest.

Quickly, his mate began fretting quietly over his injured arm, dragging him back to their room to tend to his wound.

Closing the curtains to the room, she pushed InuYasha onto the bed, quickly sitting on his lap and ripping the sleeve of his kimono off, before licking his arm gently, the taste of blood soothing and arousing her, before she silently began to shed both of their cloths, wanting, needing to feel his skin against hers now, to be comforted that they were both alright, and that she did not betray him ever.

_Yes I am EVIL. I love all of my reviewers. A warning, next chapter may hold 2 lemons. I'm not sure yet. So I hope you like it._

_Sorry for the wait also guys. I had major writers block and then I had an idea to ruin Nanashi's character so I had to delete the original 19th chapter. _

_**Please follow the pretty letters **_

_**R **_

_**E **_

_**V **_

_**I **_

_**E **_

_**W**_

_And I will love you forever!_


	20. Bed

Notice from the authoress. **Bold words like this are now words spoken by the full youkai. So if InuYasha speaks while he is full youkai it will be bold print, okay?**

_Flashbacks will be in italic._

Enjoy!

"I told you not to worry about me, mate," InuYasha growled, pushing Nanashi's hand away from his arm. Glancing at her silvery eyes, he scrunched his nose up slightly, as she gave him a questioning look.

"Go take a bath. You smell." InuYasha said coolly, standing and walking away from their bed. Nanashi silently looked after him slightly offended at his comment.

"I do not!" she called back at him, making him stop.

Had he really said that? Had he really told her that she stank? Turning towards her, he looked at her normally doe-ish eyes and noticed she was glaring at him.

Her eyes had turned silver again, instantly making him realize that he had thought she was Kagome and not whom she really was.

Walking back over to her, his eyes softened, as he whispered to her quietly, "You smell like blood. Go take a bath."

Finally connecting the dots, she stood up and rushed outside to the river, where she knew he would meet her.

She would not disobey him. If he said that she smelled like blood, she was going to rush herself off to that damn river and wash off for him.

InuYasha quietly followed the girl, catching sight of a flicker of silver which hinted to which direction she had taken.

Picking up the speed when he found the mouth of the cave, he sprinted in the direction of the girls scent, quick on her trail.

For some reason, he felt there was something wrong. He couldn't place his finger on it, but something was definitely different in the air, and he was not about to let his mate go blindly into danger.

Kagome glared heavily at Kouga.

She was in shock that Kouga had not mentioned that she had been pregnant. Even more so was that Ayame had admitted it, before she knew.

"I'm PREGNANT! When the hell were you planning on telling ME that? You'd think that the mother would be the first to know!" Kagome shrilled at Kouga, forcing him to shudder at the pitch.

She had every right to be pissed. Kouga had forgotten to mention to her that she had conceived, and one would think the mother had the right to know.

Kouga straightened slightly, before glancing at his fuming mate, and addressing her, "Today was the first day I was sure. Besides, I was going to announce it after the ceremony. It would have been rude to mention it before."

"Well you could have told ME that I was pregnant!" she hissed, swatting his hand away as it moved to wrap around her waist. She hardly wanted him to touch her at the moment.

Hearing his growl, however, she took a step back, as she caught his movement, and found her within his arms where he wanted her.

Putting her hands against his chest, she growled, attempting to push him off of her, "Let me go Kouga…" she growled, exasperated.

"No now listen. There was no way to tell until now. You didn't go into heat until last night. Conception happened between then and Yumi's birthing."

Kagome shut her mouth, as she let Kouga gently pull her to the bed, setting her down gently in his nest, before snuggling up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her intimately against him.

Sighing, Kagome gave up as he began taking her close off of her lithe body, feeling his hands racking over her body gently, as he shed her clothes from her smooth flesh, before returning her back to his front.

Kouga quietly snuggled into Kagome, as his arm wrapped around her naked form, her hands entangled in his as her back pressed smoothly against his front, her arms crossed around her stomach to hold his hands on her hips, where they lightly massaged in round movements.

Lightly, Kouga growled, as he heard a heavy howl in the center den, shifting up and covering Kagome up as he heard Ginta rushing into his room.

Feeling him leave her too suddenly, Kagome, too shot up out of bed, covering her body with the fur that Kouga had thrown over her, knowing there had to be a reason to put a fur on her even though it was mid summer.

Looking to the door she noticed Ginta and shortly behind him, Hakkaku, whom were both covered from shoulders down.

Hakkaku looked extremely distressed, while his brother looked anxious and paranoid. This was not good.

Kagome gave them a questioning look, before putting her hands on Kouga's arms, which went barely noticed.

"You had better have a good reason to have barged into my den unannounced. My mate and I were busy."

Ginta gaze a disgusted look towards his brother before addressing their leader, "Ayame's Dead."

Kouga growled, annoyed at the brothers for interrupting him. This could have waited until the morning.

"But we weren't the ones who killed her." Hakkaku finished, the look upon his face now changed to an ill look, which Kagome finally realized was also on Ginta's face since he had arrived back home.

Kouga's eyes widened, before jumping out of bed and demanding, "Where's the body!"

Ginta and Hakkaku glanced at each other before taking off out of the cave, Kouga short on their heels.

Nanashi quietly found the cool river bank, as she slipped out of her armor and furs, noticing how dirty they too looked and felt as the material slipped through her fingertips and onto the rocky shore, taking a hold of her skirt, she wadded into the water till it was up to her breast, before she began to scrub her fur of the blood and dirt that had become imbedded in it.

Soon her clothes were as clean as the water could make them, and she tossed them back on shore and proceeded to wash herself.

"Where is InuYasha? It's nearly twilight. I hope he's alright…"

Glancing down at the only thing she wore, she noticed how it glowed slightly in the moonlight. The gem was beautiful against her sun kissed skin.

Hearing the crackling of leaves behind her, she smiled, as she made her way deeper into the water, "You may join me if you'd like, InuYasha."

Feeling the water shift, she smirked to herself knowing he had entered the water.

"It's so amazing how the night takes over when the moon decides to rest, isn't it, InuYasha? I love how the stars seem to take up their duty to light the sky."

Hearing no reply, she turned around, but felt the water move around her as she did so, "InuYasha?"

Still no reply, she called out in a minor hysteric, "InuYasha come out already it's not funny!"

Suddenly, a hand clamped down over her mouth, eliminating any sort of resistance the woman might try to call, before knocking her hard in the gut to incapacitate her.

"Not Exactly, my pet….."

Cliffy, I know. Don't you hate me for it, though?

Alright. The quote from Nanashi, "It's so amazing how the night takes over when the moon decides to rest, isn't it, InuYasha?" is referring to the new moon. So there for, what day is it?

Who Killed Ayame? And who is this mystery person whom knocked out Nanashi?

Please comment on who you think they are. Other Reviews are great, so remember….

I will love you forever if only you press the little button down there!

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V


End file.
